


Asks From Tumblr

by hoe4stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoe4stark/pseuds/hoe4stark
Summary: Okay so now that tumblr is kicking nsfw bloggers from the site,,, I'm moving all of the asks I've answered from there over here. Wanted a way to save my writing while also letting y'all read it is y'all wanted to.





	1. Uncle!Tony

based off your uncle!Tony drabble... it's Peter's parents 25th anniversary and they're having dinner at this super fancy restaurant and his parents think he wants to sit next to Uncle Tony "because he's the only relative who's not boring", which yeah, that's true, but only because Peter gets to jerk him off under the table :)) bonus points for Peter acting like Tony's cum is spilt food and he licks it off his fingers in front of everyone and yea Tony wants to eat him alive

WOWOWOW i love this

\-----

Okay so Peter’s in the suit Tony got for him for the party, and Tony thinks he looks fucking delicious. The pants cling to the round of his ass and the curve of his thighs and Tony’s already got a wild look in his eyes before the night even starts. The entirety of Peter’s family is there along with a few of his parent’s friends but his mind is focused on the man in the grey suit, sipping a scotch. 

Peter slips into the seat next to his uncle, who slips his arms over the back of Peter’s chair in a welcoming manner, with a shy smile. Tony continues his precious conversation but hesitates when he feels Peter’s smaller hand come to rest on his thigh. Peter isn’t moving, just has a grip for the comfort of knowing Tony is his. Tony shoots a smile at Peter, fully believing this is as far as he will go and continues talking. 

By the time dinner comes around, Peter is getting antsy. He’s been sitting next to his gorgeous uncle for nearly an hour and can hardly stand to keep his hands off of him. His previous caress had stopped when the waiter set their plates in front of them and he was already feeling touch starved. Both men set a napkin on their laps, Tony digs into his dinner, but Peter can’t focus enough to eat the Fettucinni Alfredo he has set in front of him. He reaches his hand over to Tony’s lap, pressing his palm down onto the inside of his thigh and slowly starts squeezing around for the man’s cock. Tony lets out a growl at the boy’s movements and shoots a daring glare at the boy.

Peter nearly crumbles under Tony’s domineering gaze, his eyes almost saying “try it”, but he keeps his handing grazing over the man’s lap, making Tony let out a surprised chuckle. He leans over to his nephew, whispering in his ear.

“Do you really know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tony.” 

With a coy smile, Peter wraps his fingers around Tony’s clothed erection and starts giving him little squeezes.

“If you’re gonna do this, you’re gonna do this right.” Tony grits out, reaching down to pop the button on his dress slacks. Peter’s face flushes at Tony’s words, biting on his lip in the fear of getting caught. 

“Getting nervous, baby? You weren’t nervous just a second ago.” Tony taunts, guiding Peter’s hand to his exposed cock underneath the table cloth. 

Peter takes a deep breath and lets his hand wrap around his uncle’s cock. He swipes his thumb over Tony’s head for a form of makeshift lube and starts tugging over Tony’s cock. Peter can feel himself getting hard in his own pants, cheeks heating at the humility of it all. Tony’s holding up pretty well, keeping up his conversations and barely showing any reaction to Peter’s movements under the table. 

Peter’s hand moves down to gently squeeze at Tony’s balls before dragging his hand back up to jerk over the head. Tony’s thighs start to tense and Peter knows the man’s close. He goes to pull his hand away, but Tony grips his wrist to keep the boy jerking over his cock. 

“You’re gonna catch it.” Is all Tony gives him before his coughing into his napkin and releasing all over Peter’s hand. Peter feels the warm drops running over his hand and wrist and looks horrified when he realizes he doesn’t have any place to wipe himself clean. Tony senses the boy’s unease and lets a forkful of his pasta fall onto Peter’s hand.

“Looks like you got some alfredo sauce on your hand there, Pete.” Tony gives Peter another look that screams “you better do it” and Peter flushes again before licking the mixture of sauce and cum from his hand. 

Tony’s eyes go darker and he leans over to whisper “We’ll take care of you later.” With a squeeze to Peter’s hard cock in his slacks. Tony tucks his cock back into his pants and continues sipping on his scotch.


	2. Model!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask about Tony doing some sort of ad campaign and Peter being his modeling partner... Happy reading!

Tony gets ad opportunities all of the time. Dior wants Tony Stark, Versace wants Tony Stark, Prada wants Tony Stark. But dear lord, the man is not about to put himself through an entire photoshoot for a brand he didn’t even wear. But finally, Giorgio Armani reaches out to the man with the promise of a paid ad campaign in return for his participation in their shots. 

He’s getting his makeup done in his personal dressing room when they introduce him to his co-talent and oh shit, the boy is beautiful. He’s got the softest looking sk’s in trailing over his tight little body, the curve of his hips leading to the cute little roundness of his ass. He’s got puppy dog eyes and a look that somehow screams innocence and “wreck me” at the same time.

“Tony, this is Peter, he’ll be doing the shoot with you today.” The photographer rushes out, already moving Peter to where he can be prepped for the shoot. The boy gives him a flirty wave and a coy smile, sitting into his chair for the makeup artists to start dusting his face with various powders. 

Both men are dressed in black boxers, chests bare and muscles contoured deeper for the photos when Peter officially introduces himself to the older man. “M’ Peter, Peter Parker.” He licks his lips and gives Tony a toothy smile, sticking his hand out for Tony to shake. “It’s a real honor to shoot with you.” The boy’s tone is nothing short of flirty, eye batting in his gaze. 

Tony takes the boy’s hand but instead of shaking it, he pulls it up to his mouth to press his mouth to Peter’s knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Parker.” 

And the words Peter says next makes Tony choke on his breath. 

“Let’s hope that’s not the case, Mr. Stark.”

Minutes later, the two are in front of the camera, surrounded by the white curtains and bright lights when they actually have to start modelling. Their first shot starts with both of them standing, Peter’s head leaning into Tony’s chest while Tony gets a handful of the boy’s ass. Tony gazes into the camera and tries to forget about the beautiful boy who’s leaning into his touch. For the next shot, Tony has the boy sitting in his lap, he gives the camera his best smoulder while Peter presses his lips onto Tony’s neck. It’s in this position that Tony can tell that Peter’s little cock is pressing against his boxers. They take a few frames of that pose, and Tony can feel the boy’s tongue dance over his neck in the kiss. 

“It’s not nice to make your coworkers horny, Mr. Parker.” Tony whispers to the boy.

Peter responds with a smirk and a push of his hips into Tony’s.

Their winning shot happens when Tony drags his thumb over Peter’s face. He’s breathing heavy and let’s his thumb slip between the boy’s lips. Tony faintly hears one of the photographers let out a “that’s perfect!”, almost too distracted by the boy’s eyes gazing up at him. The boy is still practically humping his lap and he has to take one arm to pin the boy’s hips still. 

Tony keeps his thumb in the boy’s mouth, shifting them to be pressed closer together and giving the camera one more sultry gaze. The photographer lets out an excited shout, “that’s a wrap!” 

The echoing of that sentence in his head sends Tony springing into action. He scoops the boy up and practically drags him to Peter’s dressing room. Tony slams the door shut, throwing the boy down onto the couch that’s sitting in the middle of the room. 

“Hope the pleasure won’t all be mine, hmm?” Tony grits out, letting his lips close over the boy’s. Peter lets out a long moan at the action, letting his tongue dance with Tony’s before the older man is kissing and sucking down his neck.

“Oh, n-no marks, manager gets ohh gets mad, I-I can’t miss rent again.” Peter breathes out after feeling Tony’s teeth graze his skin. 

“I’ll give you all the money you want, baby. Wouldn’t have to work another day in your life.” 

Tony’s words make Peter moan out, canting his hips up into the older man’s. Tony’s kisses trail down the boy’s body, leaving a trail of hickeys down to his waistband. 

“Let me see what you’ve got under here, bet it’s so pretty.” Tony grits, peeling the boy’s underwear off after his lifts his hips. 

The boy’s cock is a little below average, lacking in length and girth but Tony thinks it may be the most beautiful cock he’s ever seen. There’s a pink flush coming from the tip and trailing down into the creamy white skin of his sac, the head is glistening with precum and Tony can’t help put reach out and swipe his finger over it. He sucks the finger into his mouth, tasting the boy before leaning down and leaving light kisses down the boy’s cock. 

Peter’s legs fall open easily, Tony pulling his cheeks apart to get a glimpse at the boy’s hole, and it may be even prettier than his cock. His hole is a pretty pink and flutters at the feeling of Tony’s breath on it. Tony lets his thumb trace over the ring, tugging to test the resistance and fuck, the hole barely even opens. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight down here. You nice and tight for Daddy?” 

Peter whimpers at Tony’s words, nodding his head and glancing down at the man between his thighs. “F’ course it’s for Daddy, it’s for you.” 

Tony grins up at the boy before trailing his mouth even closer to the boy’s hole and giving him a swipe of his tongue. Peter cries out and his hole flutters at Tony again, almost begging for the sensation again. 

With Peter’s reaction, Tony dives in. He starts with licking over the boy’s hole repeatedly before he feels Peter’s gotten used to the feeling, then he lets the tip of his tongue start to poke into the hole. He forces his tongue past the ring of muscle, basking in the younger boy’s cries as he wiggles his tongue around inside of him. Feeling the hole loosen up around his tongue, Tony let’s a finger join his tongue, lubricated by the spit already surrounding the boy’s hole. 

“Ton-Tony, you have to get inside of me, m’ not gonna last, just fuck me.” Peter’s whining now, feeling too empty to be a happy boy. 

“Baby, I don’t know if you’re ready, m’ a little thick.” Tony knew he was being modest. In all honesty, his cock was huge. 

“I can take it, Tony.” And fuck, the boy didn’t even know what he was getting in to.

Tony pulls his cock from his underwear and almost laughs at Peter’s awestruck face. The boy is slack-jawed, staring at Tony’s cock. He admires the bulbous head and the thick foreskin covering the tip, his eyes trace down the girth, insides throbbing at the thick veins and length of the man’s cock.

“Get inside of me, right now. There’s lube in my bag.” Peter huffs out. Tony decides to bite back his question for why the boy has lube in favor of retrieving it from the bag and coating his cock with the silky substance. 

“Just let me know if you need to stop.” Is all Tony gives him before the blunt head is pressing to the boy’s hole. He presses in slowly and gets halfway before Peter is tensing up around him. 

“Hey honey, you’ve gotta relax, it hurts when you tense.” Tony calms the boy, rubbing a hand over Peter’s tummy where deep inside, his cock is buried. Peter falls into a fit of whimpers before taking a few deep breaths and letting his muscles relax around the intrusion. 

“There ya go, there’s a good boy. So proud of you.” Tony soothes, letting his cock inch further into the boy. 

“Fu-uhh-fuck Tony, you’re so b-ig.” Peter feels like the air has been knocked out of his lungs by Tony’s cock. 

“Taking me in so well baby.” Tony’s honestly shocked at how easily the boy is opening up for him, almost like his cock was made to fit there. They let out collective groans and whimpers when Tony gets fully seated in the boy. “M’ gonna move now, let me know if you need me to stop.” 

Peter nods up at Tony, letting his hands reach up to grip his bulging biceps and taking another deep breath. Tony pulls his hips back lets himself slide back into the boy. Peter moans out so prettily Tony’s sure he’s in a dream. Tony gives a few tentative thrusts before Peter’s pleading eyes send his hips thrusting harder. 

“Fuck Tony, fuck me, fuck me hard, I can take it.” The boy’s quiet but certain voice fills Tony’s ears and it sends him rocking into the boy with new enthusiasm. Tony’s cock fills Peter up to the brim, and Pete almost feels like he’s choking on it. Tony’s grip on Peter’s hips tighten as he pulls the boy’s hips back to meet his powerful thrusts. Tony cants his hips into a new angle that sends Peter screaming. 

“FUCK, theretheretherethere.” The boy has tears in his eyes now, his prostate being abused by the massive cock buried in his hole. The tightness of Peter’s hole squeezes Tony’s cock until the man sees stars, hips stuttering as he tries to regain a hold of himself. 

At Tony’s pausing, Peter starts pushing his hips up into Tony’s cock to fuck himself up onto it, proving to be difficult from his position on his back. 

“Daddy, fuck me.” Pete whines out like a bratty boy, igniting a fire in Tony’s thrusts. Soon enough, the man is back to fucking Peter into oblivion, the boy barely forming coherent words as he gets closer and closer to the edge.

“Look at you, fucking drunk on my dick. Wanted it so bad but now your little body can barely handle it.” Tony growls into the boy’s ear, earning a high pitched moan in return. Tony’s words send Peter seizing up around his cock with a shout as his cock spurts over his belly.

“Such a good boy, cumming for daddy so pretty.” Tony rides out Peter’s high, going to pull out before Peter grips his hips and pulls him back into his hole. 

“Wan’ you to cum in me.” Is all Peter says before he’s trying to grind his hips up into Tony’s again. Tony lets out a low moan before thrusting back into the boy.

“Can you squeeze my cock with your little hole baby? Try to squeeze me real tight?” Tony’s voice is higher in pitch as he climbs closer to his high. Peter tightens his hole over Tony’s cock, squeezing the cum out of him as Tony lets out a series of grunts and groans. Peter hums at the feeling of Tony’s warm cum shooting into his hole and almost misses him when he pulls out.

Months later, Peter walks down the runway of New York Fashion Week with his boyfriendager beaming up at him in the front row.


	3. Stripper!Peter

When MJ first asked Peter to come to her pole classes, he thought it was a joke. At first he laughed, but when MJ made herself completely serious, Peter got to thinking. 

He had been thirsting after Tony for months, and when MJ suggested this being his route of seduction, he couldn’t say no. The classes took place every Tuesday and Thursday night and Peter was excelling. He had already learned how to climb the pole and sandwich the metal between his little thighs and stick. He’s got an entire routine memorized and perfected just in time for the older man’s birthday. 

\-----

Tony’s been sipping on scotch all night, enjoying the excitement of his fiftieth birthday party and admiring his protege’s cute little body in his suit. Tony’s got an arm slung over the younger boy, who’s laughing at something Steve had said and Tony’s pretty sure he’s never heard anything prettier. The older man’s words are slurring and his belly feels warm from the alcohol as his guests start to head out. 

Peter heads into the kitchen to get some water and Tony follows closely behind, letting his back lean against the pantry as Peter leans himself on the counter across from him. 

“Have you had a nice birthday?” Peter asks, questioning if he should go through with his plan. 

“Hmm, it’s been good. Just one thing I wish I had.” Tony responded, tongue still feeling heavy in his mouth. 

“And what’s that?” Peter whispers, heart beating faster as the man steps closer to him. 

Tony answers by smashing his mouth down onto the younger boy’s, hands moving to grip his hips. Their lips and tongues move together in some sort of dance until they both pull apart panting, taking it down to short pecks instead. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Peter breaths out, forehead meeting Tony’s as they take a rest from their kisses. “Hmm, and what would that be?” Tony responds, voice dripping in arousal. Peter takes his hand and leads him to the basement where he found the pole, shining clean like it had years ago. He nudges Tony down to sit on the couch and takes his suit jacket off before moving to turn on the song for his routine. 

He unbuttons his shirt slowly while the instruments cue the music in, slipping it from his shoulders and tossing it next to Tony’s spot on the couch.

‘Baby, you’re no good, cause they warned me bout your type girl, i’ve been ducking left and right’

Peter moves into Tony’s space, taking the man’s hand to drag it down his chest and stomach. Tony is nearly salivating at the soft skin under his hand and tries to ignore his aching hard on. 

‘Baby, you’re no good, think I fell for you, I fell for you, I fell for you’ 

Peter lets Tony’s hands linger before nudging his thumbs into his own waistband and slowly pulling the pants down over his ass. The material falls to the floor and Peter moves to straddle Tony in his tiny boxer briefs. 

‘You got me puttin’ time in, time in, nobody got me feeling this way, you probably think I’m lying, lying, I’m used to bitches comin’ right way’ 

Peter lets his arms rest behind Tony’s neck as he rolls his hips over the older man’s lap in a smooth motion. 

‘You got me touchin’ on your body, you got me touchin’ on your body’

Peter drags his hands down Tony’s chest, still rolling his hips to the beat, and can feel the older man’s hardness underneath him. 

‘To say that we’re in love is dangerous, but girl I’m so glad we’re acquainted’

Peter gives one more roll of his hips before climbing off of Tony and stepping over to the pole. 

‘I got you touchin’ on your body, I got you touchin’ on your body’

Peter grips the pole with one hand, dragging his other down his chest to grip at his cock, and steps around the pole in a circle before fanning his leg out and floating down the the ground. 

‘You know I’d rather be complacent, but girl I’m so glad we’re acquainted’

Peter mouths the words, making direct eye contact with Tony as he bounces on his heels from his knees and Tony’s about to explode. Peter moves to go into his next move when Tony storms from the couch and scoops the boy up in his arms. Peter’s legs loop around Tony’s waist as the older man presses his back against the pole. They lock their mouths together in a mess of spit and teeth, Tony ready to devour the other boy.

“Such a nice little present baby, want to give me one more?” Tony teases in Peter’s ear as the boy lets out a whine while nodding his head with vigor. Tony grins at him before letting the boy stand and pulling his little briefs down. Peter feels vulnerable in his completely naked state, staring up at the fully clothed man with his big brown eyes. Tony notices the boy’s hesitation and slips his clothed thigh between Peter’s legs. “Want you to dirty my nice suit up, baby. Get me all messy.” Tony growls, pressing the firm muscle of his thigh harder into Peter’s bare cock. 

Peter obediently starts rutting his hips up on Tony’s thigh, whining at the friction. 

“Look at you, humping my leg like a desperate little slut.” Tony groans, feeling his own cock throb at the image of the needy boy. Peter lets out a whimper at Tony’s words, feeling himself grow even harder at the insult. Tony spits on his fingers and trails them behind the younger boy, letting his fingers run over his little hole. Peter moans out loud at the finger that breaches his hole and isn’t sure if he should rock back on Tony’s fingers, or forwards on his thighs. 

Tony eventually gets impatient, turning the boy around and forcing his back to arch back towards Tony. The boy grips the pole for stability as Tony pulls his cock through his open zipper. He spits down onto his cock and presses the blunt head of his length to Peter’s entrance and slowly lets the hole swallow him up. Tony’s mind blanks into tightightight and heatheatheat as he pushes into the boy and he soaks in the boy’s whimpers. 

Tony starts rocking into the heat quickly, forcing his cock to the deepest parts of the boy, prodding every inch with his cock. Peter’s entire body is shaking at the waves of pleasure running through him, his arms start to grow tired but just as he falls forwards, Tony grabs the boy by the hair. Peter’s back is arched obscenely, pushing his ass back towards Tony’s cock. The boy is letting out little whimpers with every punch of Tony’s cock, feeling the air being pushed out of him with every thrust. 

Tony’s cock starts to twitch inside of the boy, throbbing and almost begging to cum. Peter’s whines have started to grow more high pitched and his hole keeps seizing up around Tony’s cock. “C’mon Petey, need you to cum baby.” 

“Nngh, M’so close.” Peter cries out, pushing back towards Tony’s thrusts. Tony wraps an arm around to Peter’s front and fists his leaking cock with a firm grasp. “Fuck Tony, thank you.” Peter huffs, out of breath. Tony tugs on the boy’s cock and trails down to give his balls a squeeze and the boy falls apart. His legs are shaking so intensely, Tony thinks he’s gonna fall. Peter lets out little “thank you, thank you, thank you”’s as Tony pulls him up to stand and grinds his cock up into him. Tony thrusts in a few more times before he’s biting down on Peter’s ear and releasing into the boy. 

Once the two have calmed down, Tony removes himself from Peter and reaches out to catch him when he nearly falls. 

“Got ya good, hmm?” Tony’s voice gruffs, completely fucked out.   
“Legs are tired, m’gonna be sore.” Peter slurs out, pressing a kiss on Tony’s chin. Tony helps Peter into the shower and steps in behind him to give some support. They stay under the warm spray of water with Tony’s arms wrapped around the younger boy as they lazily kiss. 

“Hope you had a nice birthday.” Peter mumbles, lips still pressed against Tony’s. 

Tony smiles into the kiss before pulling away to respond. “Got the best kind of present from the boy I’ve been longing for, I could I not.”

“Longing for?” Peter questions, shocked at the man’s words.

“Wanted you for so long, Pete.” Tony murmurs, kissing his boy one more time.


End file.
